


First Day

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [11]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arwen - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Teen Aragorn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Elessar's first day in his new high school brings him some unexpected interests.(Elessar is one of Aragorn's many names.)For sdavid09's Daily Prompt Challenge - 12 High School AU





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any official characters or settings. I’m not making any money either from this, so please do not sure me.
> 
> For @sdavid09 ’s daily writing challenge prompt 12- High School AU. Arwen is my character.
> 
> AN: This threatened to become a mutli-chapter fic until I got through the plot bunny’s head that it was to be only ONE! Also I typed this up on my phone, so my apologies for any weird spelling mistakes, etc.

“Please welcome Elessar Strider.” Mr. Oropherion called out to the sea of faces before him. “You can take a seat next to Arwen Umdomiel.”

 

He used his pointer to indicate the pretty, dark haired girl in the second row.

 

Elessar weaved his way through the desks and took the empty desk next to her. She gave him a quick smile then turned her attention solely on the teacher who began to do attendance.

 

Elessar almost missed it when the teacher called his name (to his surprise) because he was so taken with the girl next to him. She was so lovely!

 

His attention was diverted again towards the end of homeroom when someone flipped a wad of paper at the back of his head.

 

He looked over and seen a boy with long corn colored hair braided at the sides pass him a note.

 

‘What is your next class?’

 

Elessar frowned then opened his backpack and dut out his schedule. He got out a pencil and wrote, 'History. Rm 104.’

 

He passed it back and seen the boy hand it off quickly to a ginger haired girl in back of the blond boy. The boy rolled his eyes. Elessar turned his attention to the homeroom teacher who was handing out papers to be passed back.

 

He wondered at the man’s height and light blond hair which was pulled back into a low ponytail at his nape. It nearly reached his waist.

 

He jumped when he heard the bell ring. He quickly stuffed his things into his bag and began to walk to the door. He gave Arwen a look when he seen she went up to the teacher and begin to ask about his night. He thought that odd, but continued out the door.

 

He was greeted outside by the blond boy who was accompanied by at least a dozen others. He noticed the redhead lurking behind them. She gave him a little wave with a huge engaging smile, which he returned with a nod of acknowledgement. The smile faded and she turned around to the doorway of the class.

 

Arwen came out a moment later. The second she did the redhead joined her and both approached the group with a welcoming smile.

 

Almost all of them in unison chimed, “Hi Arwen.”

 

“Gentlemen,” she murmured with a nod and walked on.

 

“So, I’m guessing you’re another she can add to her collection of men?” Snarked another blond boy in the group with hair much the same style as the blond in his homeroom. “Haldir…” and he pointed or inclined his chin to each person in the group as he named them off. Legolas was the name of the other blond haired guy. Gimli was the shortest of the group but so powerfully built that Elessar knew he didn’t want to get hit by him.

 

“Eowyn I believe likes him,” Legolas teased with a smile.

 

Haldir smirked, “Well, at least shes looking at what’s available…”

 

The two blonds snickered at one another then walked on. Haldir called behind him, “I’d forget about Arwen…. She only has eyes for Mr. Oropherion.”

 

“He’s her teacher…” Elessar remarked more to himself in disgust.

 

“Yeah, but still they’re right. Word is they meet up at night. Come on, I’ll help you find your class.” Gimli ignored Elessar’s questioning look and walked down the hall.

 

“So what’s the deal with the two blonds - Haldir and Legolas?” Elessar asked passing them by what he assumed was Haldir’s locker by how he was rummaging through it. Legolas was leaning in close to him… Unnaturally close.

 

 

“Archery team. Also, they’re together if you understand what I mean.”

 

At first Elessar didn’t get the meabing, then all at once it dawned in him. “You mean they’re…”

 

“Yeah. They grew up together and well, they don’t broadcast it, but it’s known among our group anyway.” Gimli shrugged. “Don’t worry. They’re so in to each other they won’t notice you.”

 

Elessar began to say that he wasn’t worried about that but they rounded the corner and then stepped into the classroom. Elessar was lost for words when Arwen looked up smiling again.

 

Gimli pursed his lips and a low “uh-huh” was heard before he left Elessar at the desk with the teacher . She told him to sit, again next to Arwen.

 

“Together again I see.” Arwen commented with a smile as Elessar sat down next to her. He merely nodded. “What other classes do you have?”

 

He glanced at her blushing then dug out his schedule and handed it to her.

 

“Wow…” She looked up from her peruse of the paper, “ We’re going to see a lot of each other.”

 

“I’m sorry…?”

 

“We’re in all but two classes together.”

 

This left a smile on Elessar’s face despite what he had been told earlier. By the end of the day Arwen just had him sit beside her in every class they shared. By the time the final bells rang the two chatted comfortably with the other which dug up a lot of envy.

 

The last two classes were the ones they didn’t share, and as he passed Mr.Oropherion’s class he seen her come out with Eowyn. To his surprise she came straight up to him.

 

“Do you have to be home right away?”

 

Elessar seen about half a dozen boys begin to crowd around him. He shook his head.

 

She looked about them and pointedly said, “Would you come with me to the ice cream shop down the road?”

 

Conscious of everyone around him he replied with a nervous smile, “ Sure, I’d love to.”

 

They both looked over and seen Mr. Oropherion in the doorway of his classroom. He raised his eyebrows and she turned back to Elessar whispering, “Don’t believe every rumor you hear.”


End file.
